The apple of my eye
by Kermadec
Summary: Fan Fiction sur Aventures. /!\ Yaoi - Mature content / Un soir, autour d'un feu de camp, Shin remarque un petit détail qui l'intrigue et l'attire. Le demi-élémentaire se laisse alors guider par son imagination...


Bonjour, ami(e) lecteur / lectrice. Je vous présente The apple of my eye (La prunelle de mes yeux), ma première publication sur ce site ! Je me permets de vous souhaiter une bonne découverte de ma plume et de mes idées folles !

 **/!\** Mature content : texte déconseillé aux personnes ayant moins de 18 ans. Présence de Yaoi (relations entre hommes).

Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de la chaîne Youtube Bazar du Grenier et de ses joueurs.

* * *

The apple of my eye

Le soleil s'était couché sur la forêt mystérieuse dans laquelle nos héros s'étaient engouffrés. La pénombre gagnait peu à peu ces bois. La faune locale, consciente du danger qui la guettait, rejoignait ses abris, obéissant à un instinct de survie millénaire. Au même moment, le groupe d'aventuriers semblait clairement dépourvu de ce précieux réflexe. Un nain, trois hommes, deux chevaux et une louve marchaient au hasard, à la recherche d'un lieu où installer leur campement.

Lorsqu'enfin ils trouvèrent leur bonheur, chacun s'affaira, comme à son habitude. Leur travail d'équipe était irréprochable dans ces moments de calme. Il s'agissait hélas de leurs uniques moments d'efficacité. Le campement fut rapidement monté, conformément à leur routine.

Ils s'installèrent en cercle autour du feu de camp, de sorte que Shin soit face à Bob, et Grunlek à Théo. Shin, d'ordinaire effacé et taciturne, était ce soir-là d'une humeur massacrante. Apparemment perdu dans une profonde réflexion, son regard était braqué vers le demi-démon. Il était attiré, comme pris d'un vertige. Cela lui rappela étrangement la sensation qu'il éprouvait en contemplant un puits.

Le demi-élémentaire n'appréciait guère sa nature d'hybride. Cependant, celle-ci s'accompagnait de pouvoirs exceptionnels et parfois bien utiles. En l'occurrence, ce soir-là, son extraordinaire capacité d'observation lui permit de remarquer un détail qui l'intéressa, le troubla et l'excita terriblement.

Il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il était face à une véritable beauté, une force de la nature, et il se sentit envahi par des pensées innommables.

Il se trouvait donc là, comme hypnotisé par la danse vacillante des flammes et l'intense teinte rouge par-delà le brasier. Un reflet écarlate dansait dans les yeux du Fils de l'Eau. Un reflet chaud et rassurant comme une étreinte. Shin se laissait bercer par cette couleur. Son imaginaire vagabondait vers des terrains inconnus empreints de paix et de douceur. Bien vite, ses idées s'intensifièrent, et Shin remarqua autre chose.

En plus de cette couleur si belle se trouvait sa peau, qui semblait si douce. Il se surprit à vouloir la toucher, la caresser, puis se ressaisit. Le simple privilège de pouvoir l'admirer sous tous les angles serait inestimable. Il s'agirait certainement du plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse jamais lui donner. Il serait prêt à pardonner au Destin d'avoir fait de lui une moitié d'humain —si seulement Il lui permettait d'effleurer cette peau !

Tout à coup, une nouvelle idée vint, plus violente encore. Il ne pourrait pas se contenter de simplement toucher. Cela serait bien trop frustrant, il resterait sur sa faim. Il lui en fallait davantage. Il avait une irrépressible envie de lécher, de mordiller sa peau, sa chair. Seule sa retenue naturelle empêchait Shin de se jeter sur sa proie. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un sauvage. Et pourtant, et pourtant... Cela serait si doux. Il frotterait ses lèvres glacées sur chaque parcelle de peau qui passerait à sa portée. Il goûterait au plaisir infini de la chair, se laisserait enivrer, retrouvant ainsi un semblant d'humanité.

Oui, voilà quelle était l'ultime finalité de ces envies égoïstes, taboues. Se sentir de nouveau humain en entourant de ses doigts l'objet de son désir. Se croire ordinaire, rien qu'un instant, oublier le monde pour n'en garder que l'odeur et le goût de cette peau, de cette chair. Aimer et s'aimer, retrouver un sens à son existence. Grands Dieux, ce serait si bon ! S'il osait, un simple geste, une simple parole pourrait lui ouvrir un monde nouveau.

Son esprit lui suggérait à présent des images bien plus dérangeantes. Shin se trouvait dans l'embarras : il lui était de plus en plus difficile de résister à ses pulsions. Il s'imaginait, maintenant, saisir entre ses doigts une queue tendue vers lui, pour lui. Il voulait la prendre en main, jouer avec jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et se jeter alors à pleine bouche sur ce fruit défendu. Il sentirait alors ce goût rêvé, peut-être un peu sucré, peut-être un peu acide. Il irait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à recueillir entre ses lèvres un jus qui lui glisserait sur la langue, qui coulerait sur son menton. Il essuierait alors son visage, avec dans le regard un mélange d'espièglerie et de pudeur. Il engloutirait le reste du précieux liquide comme un élixir vital, comme un antidote à sa condition d'homme maudit.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait oser, il lui fallait agir. Il ne pouvait laisser un tel fantasme inassouvi. Il devait parler. Le regard toujours tourné vers Bob, magnifique dans sa longue robe rouge, Shin s'interrogea soudain. Pourquoi son vis-à-vis, ce puissant pyromage, n'exploitait-il pas tout le potentiel, toute la perfection qu'il avait à portée de main? Peut-être l'ignorait-il? Peut-être n'en avait-il pas encore conscience? Dans ce cas, Shin n'avait plus le choix. Lorsqu'enfin le regard de Bob croisa le sien, l'archer se leva d'un bond, et, sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, il laissa échapper un filet de voix tremblante.

"Bob. Je n'en peux plus. Cette situation me rend dingue. Tu me rends dingue.

Euh... De quoi tu parles ?

Je suis vraiment surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt...

Que.. Hein ?

S'il te plaît, Bob. Je t'en supplie... Tu pourrais m'attraper la pomme qui est dans l'arbre, juste derrière toi ? "

* * *

Félicitations, vous êtes venu(e) au bout de ma première fan-fiction sur Aventures ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, partager ou relire ce texte, dans lequel je me suis beaucoup investie :)

A bientôt.

Kermadec.


End file.
